Fixing Destiny
by goddess-unknown
Summary: What if nothing was as it seemed? What if all the good in the world was as black as coal and all the evil a gleaming light in the darkness? How far would you be willing to go to set things right; when every over turned stone reveals another patch hiding a stain?
1. The First Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I will do my best to update this story every day or two, if it goes longer than that between postings and I don't give a reason why, hound me, otherwise I'll forget about it. This is my first, posted, Fanfiction, so work with me here.

**Chapter 1: The First Stone**

_**Nothing is ever as it seems.**_

A young man with coal black hair shot up into a sitting position, the words spoken to him by someone he should know beginning to fade as the dream itself seemed to flee from his conscious mind. Sweat poured down his face as sat there for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. Opening his eyes fully for the first time, he glanced around the room, wondering what had woken him. Not giving a passing thought to the feeling that he was forgetting something extremely important. His eyes fell on the bed across from his as the memories of the night before came rushing back to him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

_'Will my life ever be normal?'_

Climbing from the bed, he moved to the restroom attached to the dorm. Walking over to a sink, he filled it with warm water before proceeding to splash his face with it; trying, in vain, to clear his clouded head. A stray thought entered his mind as he looked at his reflection, noting nothing of worth.

_'Am I destined to forever be alone? Is that why my life has always been this way? Ron has abandoned me, how long will it be before Hermione does as well? If she hasn't already.'_

Thinking so little of himself was not something new to this young man, for unknown to those around him, he had not thought himself of worth for as long as he could remember. Subconsciously waiting for everything he had cared for to walk away, to abandon him as his parents had. After all, one can only hear something so many times before they begin to believe it, whether or not they gain the knowledge that it was all false.

Sighing in a bout of self-loathing, the young boy reached up and brushed his hair from his face, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt for but a moment. Glancing once more into the reflection of his own bright, emerald, eyes, he made his way back into the dorm room before proceeding to get ready for the day ahead. Stealing himself for the abandonment of the one person in all the world he could actually say he cared about; knowing that there was no chance that they too would stand by his side, when his first friend couldn't even look at him without his whole body screaming 'hate!'.

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that he found himself sitting in front of the fire, in the common room. It was still early, even for a school day, being only five o'clock in the morning. So lost in thought, of what he was sure to come, he didn't notice the soft footsteps coming down from a staircase opposite to the one he, himself, had previously descended not too long ago.

"Harry?" His whole body went stiff as a rod, the moment he heard her voice, his brain not comprehending the worry laced within their depths. When he didn't answer after a moment, she spoke up once more. "Harry? Are you alright?" The tone of the voice changed drastically in the final moment of the last question as she quietly began lecturing herself. His shoulders sagged in recognition of what he knew was about to come, she had remember what had happened the night before, she would soon stop telling herself about caring before telling him how much she hated him. "I'm sorry Harry that was a really stupid question. Of course, you're not alright." Of all the things he was expecting in that moment, the words that found their way past her lips were definitely not them.

The couch dipped slightly next to him as she took a seat; a warm softness wrapping around his left hand seemed to finally draw him from the personal mutilation of his own self image. Glancing down to find out what was touching him, he found himself surprised to realize that someone was holding his hand. Looking up and to his left, he found himself coming face to face with one Hermione Granger. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled to the brim with worry, causing a shock to run violently through his system when he realized it was him she was worried about. "Harry?" This time fear was easy to locate among her emotions; not wanting to be the cause of any such emotion he finally spoke up.

"Why are you talking to me? After everything that's happened? Ron won't appreciate you even looking at me in a kind way." Luckily, in the final moments of his question, Harry looked away; back down toward where her hand now seemed to have a death grip on his. Do to this slight shift he completely missed the uncontrolled rage that passed over her face and thru her eyes as the fire in the fireplace roared and climbed to new amazing heights, the glass on the old grandfather clock in the corner shattering. The sound of glass hitting the ground and braking into even more pieces being what finally drew Harry's attention from his doom and gloom filled thoughts.

Turning to see what had happened, the only thing he could locate was the colored glass that once made up the stained face of the 300 year old clock. "How could you honestly ask me that?" Harry couldn't stop his body's natural reaction to the fierce sound of her voice as she ground out the words. He found himself flinching away from her, he likely would have ended up on the other side of the couch or even the floor, if not for the fact that she still had not let up the grip of death she had on him. As it were, he found that he couldn't stop his body's shaking as he slowly turned to look at her. It didn't matter how many times he screamed at himself within his own head to stop thinking she was going to hurt him, he couldn't stop the fear rising up inside himself.

"Harry?" The voice was much softer than he thought it would be, causing his body to tense on reflex, only for emerald to clash with chocolate as he whipped his head up in shock. His subconscious having told him that she was worried once more; her voice and actions, for she had loosened the grip on his hand, now only spoke of how fearful she was for him. "Harry, what's wrong? You haven't acted anything near like this since your first year, and even then it was never this bad. Of all things, even more so, you've never had such a reaction to my anger, even when it was pointed at you." There was a small passing thought that, even though it seemed to be screaming, could only be heard as a whisper coming from the depths of his mind. As quickly as it had come though, it was gone, and all knowledge of it forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Pulling back as quickly as possible, he stood and backed away from her. He watched as the shock came over her face the further from her he stumbled backwards, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. The last thing he remembered after that was his legs making contact with the chair behind him, then nothing but blackness welcomed him.

* * *

'_Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! What did I just do!' _Hermione Granger quickly found herself going into panic mode as she looked down upon the unconscious form of her best friend, she honestly had only meant to freeze him, but no. Her emotions going haywire had tested her control to the point that she had lost it and put too much power behind the spell, knocking him out when his body had snapped into place too violently.

Running over, she bent down over him; luckily he had landed in the chair, though at an odd angle because of the paralyzes. Releasing him from the full body bind, she watched as he slouched more comfortably into the chair. A breath she hadn't even realized she was holding fell past her lips as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, he was clearly only unconscious; she hoped. The one thing she found that was truly bothering her was how he was acting completely out of character, Harry had been skittish at times, but never like this. Of all things, he had never had such a low self-esteem after he had sat down with her and Professor McGonagall during first year, so that they both might adjust to the changes.

Glancing around to make sure no one had decided to get up earlier than usual while she was distracted, Hermione once more drew her wand and pointed it at Harry. _'Maybe Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall will know what's going on.' _She flinches slightly the moment the thought registered, once more processing what happened only moments before. _'Maybe they could also find out whether or not I hurt him just now.'_Swishing her wand, in the well-practiced manner of hours of hard study, she levitated him and began to make her way out of the portrait hole and toward the hospital wing. _'Don't hate me when you wake up from this Harry, but I don't know what else to do. That is, if you even wake up back to your usual self. Oh Merlin, I hope this is just someone's version of a cruel joke for what happened last night.' _Shaking slightly in fear that this wasn't as simple as she had originally thought it would be; Hermione began to unconsciously take larger, faster, steps.

It wasn't long before she found herself coming upon the hall that lead to the Hospital Wing; taking that final corner, she made her way to the door, not even noticing when her magic once more reacted to her need for haste and threw open the doors. The loud noise quickly bringing Poppy Pomfrey from her person chambers, to see what exactly was going on.

"Miss Granger! What is going on here!" Hermione, seeing that help was near, quickly moved Harry to his normal bed before tuning to speak, but finding her fear of the situation clouding her cohesiveness. "Slow down Miss Granger! You're not making any sense!" Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced herself to relax long enough to explain what she could.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I came down into the common room this morning, as usual, but Harry was already there. Which is, very, unusual. I started talking to him, but he wasn't acting like himself, it was like all his self-confidence just vanished overnight. He was acting like a child that had grown up in an extremely abusive home and was coming in contact with the outside world for the first time. Now, I know Harry doesn't have the best of home lives, but even if it was this bad, his whole personality wouldn't just up and pull a whole 180 in the middle of the night. Right?"

Hermione watched as a million of emotions, a majority she couldn't place, flew through the Healer's eyes and over her face. "Miss Granger, what do you mean that Mr. Potter hasn't had the best of home lives?" It took Hermione a moment to realize that she had spoken on something that she had sworn to Harry she wouldn't mention to anyone else; it had been three years since she had made that promise, but still. After Professor McGonagall had hinted at wanting to know about their home lives and Harry hadn't wanted to talk about it, more than to say everything was fine. Hermione had later convinced him to tell her somethings, but that was all that he was willing to give her, except that he and his relatives didn't get along very well. "Miss. Granger?"

Snapping back to the present, Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and decided she had already said too much. "I can't, I promised, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what in Merlin's name is going on with Harry!" Madam Pomfrey seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting it slide for the time being; shifting into full on Healer mode, she quickly kicked Hermione out of the room and told her that she could come back later.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey definitely wasn't expecting what, would have been a wake-up call had she not already been up, she received the day after Halloween. The loud bang that filled the main chamber of the Hospital Wing caused her to drop the papers she had been filing in her office; not even taking a moment to settle her racing heart she ran out to see what had happened. Poppy quickly found herself trying to be surprised that it was Harry Potter being brought in, but couldn't find it in herself.

"Miss Granger! What is going on here!" Said student ignored her long enough to settle Mr. Potter onto his most frequented bed; even Poppy was at a loss as to why they hadn't put his name on it yet. She quickly found herself snapped out of these thoughts when Miss. Granger began to speak, usually the young witch is very much in control of herself, but not even Poppy could understand what she was saying. "Slow down Miss Granger! You're not making any sense!" Taking a deep breath, she tried again, this time accomplishing to make partial sense.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I came down into the common room this morning, as usual, but Harry was already there. Which is, very, unusual. I started talking to him, but he wasn't acting like himself, it was like all his self-confidence just vanished overnight. He was acting like a child that had grown up in an extremely abusive home and was coming in contact with the outside world for the first time. Now, I know Harry doesn't have the best of home lives, but even if it was this bad, his whole personality wouldn't just up and pull a whole 180 in the middle of the night. Right?" Later beating herself up for the slight slip, Poppy found herself focusing solely on the part about a not so favorable home life. Minerva and her had been so sure that that place would be bad for him, but Albus had insisted that he was safest there, that nothing could hurt him. The young lion's Head of House was not going to be pleased when she found out the extent in which he had stretched those words, but first she thought it best to find out just how far it had gone.

"Miss Granger, what do you mean that Mr. Potter hasn't had the best of home lives?" Poppy wasn't pleased when the young girl hesitating in answering her, but she waited patiently instead of giving into her urge to shake it out of the witch. "Miss. Granger?"

"I can't, I promised, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what in Merlin's name is going on with Harry!" The seasoned Healer was very ashamed to say that she hesitated before letting it slide, at least, until she had a chance to have a word with Minerva. Taking control of the situation, Poppy quickly dismissed Miss. Granger and informed her she could return later. Waiting until the moment she was out the door, the Healer began throwing diagnostic after diagnostic spell at the young man. After 20 minutes of hard searching, Poppy leaned back in pure bafflement. Clearly from Miss. Granger's description, something was clearly wrong, but for the life of her, Poppy couldn't find anything wrong. She had stood there for five minutes before something seemed to jump out at her from the back of her mind. _'That's the problem now, isn't it? I can't find_ anything _ wrong with him. The Diagnostic spells should have showed every ailment he has, including his need for glasses, his scar, any incorrectly healed bones, malnourishment, even stunted growth, but none of things were showing up._'

One would have to think very little of Poppy Pomfrey to think that she hadn't also noticed the signs of neglect from one Harry Potter, but every spell she had cast had said there was nothing wrong. She even had a vague recollection of going to inquire to some fellow colleagues about it; she had even gotten as far as throwing the floo powder into the fire, but then everything got a little hazy. Shaking off the feeling of uneasy this left her with, Poppy straitened her shoulders and prepared herself to do something she had never thought she would have to do. Resting her wand so that it was directly above Mr. Potter's head, Poppy began to softly chant in Old Latin. After only a few moments a ball of light rose up from him and settled into a position just under her wand, slowly pulling back, Poppy stared in absolute horror at was before her.


	2. Meeting Luna Lovegood

A/N: For those who are coming back and skipping to this chapter, I've edited the first one slightly and given a bit of information about update speed.

**Chapter 2: Meeting Luna Lovegood**

Sitting in her office, Minerva founder herself looking over the student essays that were turned in yesterday by her seventh years, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on them. She couldn't stop herself from internally stressing over what had happened the night before, at the Choosing of the Champions. Groaning in frustration at everything that has happened over the years to that boy, she reached up and tangled her hands into her loose hair; she hadn't bothered with getting ready for the day as of yet.

It was in that moment that the fire flared up, a bright green glow filling the room. Minerva looked up in time to see Poppy Pomfrey's head appear in the fire. "Poppy, what can I do for you at this hour?"

"I have one, Harry Potter, back in my custody Minerva. I would like a word with you on the reasons why, and to discuss a small piece of information that Miss. Granger let slip by accident when she brought him in." Poppy's words seemed to be filled with what, appeared to be, quite a bit of urgency.

"I am on my way." Minerva stood, turning to grab her robe off the back of her chair, throwing it over her shoulders and picking up her wand from beside her on the desk. Making her way over to the fireplace, she reached up and withdrew some floo powder hidden away in a small box on the mantle, quickly throwing the powder into the now, once more, reddish orange fire. The moment it returned to the green flames they had been not a minute before she stepped in and called out her destination, flooing directly to the Hospital Wing.

"Now, what has happened, Poppy?"

* * *

Hermione didn't know if she'd ever understand how Harry gets himself into these situations, but one of these days, she swore, he's going to give her a heart attack. She had been in the Great Hall for only half an hour, but she was already driving herself crazy with worry. Harry was her first friend; if she wanted to be honest with herself, her only friend. There wasn't ever a time, that Hermione could remember, that she had ever referred to Ron as more than an annoyance. Sure, at times, she had said they were a Trio to Harry, but it seemed to make him happier. So, she had put up with Ronald, no matter how miserable he made her.

"The Wrackspurts have gotten to you; a breakfast of sausage and radishes should clear them up though."

Hermione felt like she had jumped out of her skin, before she realized she was being spoken to. "Huh? What?" Her mind was focused on Harry to the point that she didn't even realize that someone had walked up to her; she glanced up to find a girl standing across from her. It was then that Hermione noticed she was standing on the other side of the table, wand tucked behind her ear, and three large books in her arms. "Where is your backpack?"

"It seems to have disappeared." Her voice had what appeared to be a dreamy quality to it, almost like she was talking to Hermione, but off in her own little world at the same time. Surprisingly enough, to those who knew nothing about her, it was this fact that truly caught and held Hermione's attention. For she had seen, and interacted with, someone that had used a similar guard.

"Disappeared? This might be a school for magic, but things like backpacks, don't simply just disappear without someone helping them along." It was then that Hermione realized she didn't even know who this girl was; she couldn't remember having seen her around at any point. "What's your name?"

"The Umgubular Slashkilter like hiding things, so perhaps you were right and they didn't disappear, but were hidden from me." The small blond girl nodded her head in a fashion that clearly spoke that, that must be what happened. "Oh? How rude of me, I'm Luna Lovegood." Even though the girl clear had answered Hermione's question about who she was, there seemed to have been a bit of hesitation to it, almost like she was afraid of what would happen the moment she volunteered the information.

"Huh?" The general idea that she might have heard wrong crossed Hermione's mind at the description of the... creature? Harry may have even driven her bonkers, having ended up in the Hospital Wing so much. It took Hermione a moment to remember that the young girl had introduced herself as well. "Right, pleasure meeting you, Luna. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"The Umgubular Slashkilter likes to hide things." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Did such a creature really even exist or was she making this entire thing up? "It's a creature that is famous for hiding things from people, whether it's information or an object." At first Hermione thought she was reciting it from a book, but that wasn't possible, was it? She'd never heard of such a creature.

"And this creature actually exists?" Now if she was standing there with a book, opened up to the correct page and was pointing it out to her, Hermione might have had an easier time believing it, but she could have sworn she had read every book in the library on magical creatures.

"Well, of course it does!" Maybe it would have been better if she had just not asked; it didn't even occurred to Hermione that Luna had a second agenda to completely befuddling her.

"And they stole your backpack?"

"Yes, it seems they have." Now Hermione had no idea as to what to say to that, but she was not going to believe that they were the reason that Luna's backpack had up and disappeared. Could a Slytherin have decided that this would be a fun way to spend their morning, making a young girl miserable? Hermione couldn't even imagine going around the school without a backpack, there was no way she would be able to get from Point A to Point B without something going horribly wrong; if she even made it out of the Portrait Hole.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you. Now, will you tell me what really happened?" Hermione was curious whether or not Luna would tell her; as she considered Hermione's question she slouched her shoulders and placed her books down on the bench in front of her, revealing, for the first time since she spoke, the blue badge on the chest of her robes. _'A Ravenclaw? Why does she pretend that she's not all there if she's a Ravenclaw? This doesn't make any sense.' _

"It was at the foot of my bed last night, but when I went to retrieve it before leaving for breakfast, only my books were there." The small Ravenclaw glanced up at Hermione once more, a bit of the dreamy look in her eyes seemed to have faded for a moment, showing her true intelligence, before she realized she had slipped. Her silver blue eyes once more regained their hazy quality, her smile once more settling in place.

"Looney! What are you doing over there? Don't bother Granger with your insane ramblings and imaginary creatures and get back over here." Another Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, made her way over to us as she entered the Great Hall. It was so quick that Hermione would have missed it if she hadn't still been looking at Luna, or had even blinked. Luna was scared."We Ravenclaws have the strength of mind to resist you, unlike the rest of the school, now come on." Reaching out, Cho wrapped her hand around the smaller girl's arm and began to pull her away, before Luna even had a chance to make a grab at her books. _'What the hell is going on!'_

"Hey!" Cho seemed to stumble to a stop as Hermione cried out to her, unknowingly to all of them, catching the attention of the teacher that had been presently making their way into the Great Hall. "Let her go!" Hermione watched as the young Ravenclaws head snapped up to face her, all pretenses of her dreamy, off in the distance attitude, gone. Her eyes wide open in surprise and, dare Hermione think it, hope. _'Please, someone tell me this isn't the first time someone has stood up for her, that the ones that pick on her are Slytherins, not her own fellow Ravenclaws.'_

"Whatever Granger, I was trying to do you a favor. Just a heads up and a warning, from one house to another; she's Looney." Hermione could help the thought of how the sneer on Cho's face looked like it belonged there; it seemed more in place than her smile ever had. "Soon, you'll wish you had let me drag her away." They were interrupted before Hermione could even think of something to say, or let her mouth run away from herself like it tended to do at times. Though she had had no intention of censoring herself in this instance, she hadn't seen the point.

"What is going on here?" All of them found themselves turning sharply to come face to face with the Deputy Headmistress, and she looked anything but happy.

"Nothing, Professor McGonagall." Cho got rid of the scowl on her face so fast, Hermione was forced to admit that it wasn't as permanent a fixture as she had thought, but the smile definitely looked out of place. Sadly it falsified Hermione's theory that anything except the scowl was a simple, well cast, spell. "We were all having a nice little conversation, nothing more."

"Miss. Granger?" The moment McGonagall turned to Hermione, she knew it was because she expected the truth. Hermione opened her mouth to do just that, but then thought better of it. She realized that this wasn't her Head of House's problem, it was Professor Flitwick's, but she had every intention to make sure it ended up on his desk.

"It's nothing Professor, I was just having a conversation with a friend and Cho came to remind her that she had something to do this morning before class." Hermione knew that she wasn't going to buy it, she wasn't foolish enough to even imagine the possibility, but knew that McGonagall would wait to push it until they were away from this scenario.

"Miss. Lovegood? You concur?" It wasn't hard to understand the consequences that would await Luna if she didn't agree, the girl herself seemed to be well aware of this as she only spared a small, pleading, glance in Hermione's direction.

"I was only commenting on Hermione's Wrackspurts and she asked me about Umgubular Slashkilter, so yes, I do believe that can be classified as a friendly conversation." The small blonde's words were filled with her trademark dreamy haze when she spoke, showing Hermione that it was exactly what she had thought it was; an illusion, a mask, whatever one wanted to use to describe it, either way, it was fake. This was especially proven true when she saw the slight flinch, caused by Cho tightening her grip on Luna's arm the moment she had mentioned her creatures.

Hermione found she couldn't with hold her quiet giggle though, when she saw Professor McGonagall do a double take, one would have to imagine that she had never heard the young girl speak of such things around her before. If this was why she had chosen this type of mask, Hermione would have to agree that it was a good one. It was sure to keep those that would think less of her away, but Hermione once more couldn't stop herself as she flinched slightly at the thought of what had caused Luna's fellow house mates to act this way to her. The real question is: what had caused her to act like this in the first place? Why would she decide to put up mask around those that could be her friends, unless... unless it was a test to see just who was willing to look beyond all of it to the real person underneath it all. How tormenting would it be for someone to find that your house, as a whole, has failed that simple test, especially when they are considered to be among the house of the wise?

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione had to catch herself on the table so that she didn't fall backwards onto her butt; she really needed to start paying more attention today or someone was going to _really_ catch her off guard, perhaps a Slytherin. Grimacing at the thought of what Draco Malfoy would do with this information, Hermione drew herself once more out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?" It was then that Hermione realized that McGonagall had dismissed the other girls to be on their way and had turned to place all her attention on her, most likely to get the facts about what really happened.

"Would you please take a walk with me?" She motioned for Hermione to follow her back out the Great Hall doors; Hermione nodded in response before gathering her things and making her way out. "Now, as I know you are aware, would you please do me the favor of informing me of what was really going on back there and fill me in on the occurrences that transpired this morning with one Harry Potter?" Hermione glanced up at her Head of House with surprise, then felt like hitting herself upside the head, realizing that McGonagall would already know, she was Harry's Head of House too.

"Yes, of course. Where would you like me to start?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Hermione found herself standing in front of the Hospital Wing, wondering if everything was as she left it. She honestly hadn't thought she would end up here so quickly after being kicked out, but Professor McGonagall wanted a full account of what had happened. It took her the entire 15 minutes to get there to fill her in of what had transpired that morning, in detail. The information about Harry had only seemed to confuse her, yet add to her frustration. What Hermione told her about Luna, on the other hand, seemed to royally pissed her off. She assured Hermione that she would do everything she could to put a stop to it; Professor Flitwick would be receiving a visit from her sometime in the near future.

The doors swung open only enough to allow them both thru, before once more securing themselves shut. Ignoring the conversation, that almost instantly began up between Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, Hermione quickly made her way over to where Harry still lay on his bed. _'I can't imagine why they still haven't put his name on it yet, he spends enough time in it every year.' _She found that the only things that had truly changed, between now and then, was that he was now clothed in a simple white long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of cotton sweats. Settling into the chair next to him, she reached up and slipped her fingers thru his. His body showed no reaction to her presence; to her, it would almost seem as if that he was in a deep coma.

"Miss. Granger?" Turning towards the voice, Hermione realized that Professor McGonagall was standing at the end of his bed. "Oh, you poor girl." McGonagall reached into one of the pockets of her robes and withdrew a small piece of cloth, stepping forward, she moved so that she was down on the same level as Hermione. Raising her hand she began to slowly dab it on Hermione's cheeks, it wasn't until that moment that she realized she had been crying.

"Professor, what is going on?" Her silent tears quickly began to turn into heart felt sobs; without knowing what else to do, McGonagall found herself pulling one of her favorite students into her arms. She had thought that there would never be a day where she saw Hermione Granger crumble, but this incident seemed to have taken far more out of her than any of them could have imagined.

"Hermione." The young girl turned her head, from where it was buried in McGonagall's robes and glanced up at Madam Pomfrey. "You were right, when you brought him in, you expressed your beliefs that perhaps he had been cursed or jinxed, but it would seem that your first believe was the correct one." Sighing, the older woman made her way to the top of Harry's bed, stopping next to his head, she once more placed her wand over his head. A small ball of light rose up from Harry, it was a deep green color, but the moment it came to stand still the green faded and a swarm of so many different colors took its place that it became unrecognizable. Changing it to the point that it looked like a disgusting blend of murky brown and charcoal black, swirling around each other, a single, brighter, color forcing it's way to the surface every now and then.

"What…What is that?" Hermione looked on in bewilderment.


End file.
